


Celestial Bodies

by karmad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, LOL., Moon, Stars, Very short. Like Hinata., sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: They were the sun and the moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!! This is the first thing I've posted for this fandom. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Add me on Tumblr @random-fandom-hoe  
> I have like...one follower. I'll follow back. ;)

Hinata was warm. 

He was light, sunshine and warmth. He was the sun rise rising over the mountains. The smell of the sun on a summer's day. 

His smile was blinding, and above all else he was warm. 

Kageyama was cold. 

His personality was something akin to the sensation of Jack Frost nipping at noses and other extremities that fell victim to the cooler temperatures. He was darkness, a shadow, the moon on a winter's night. The howl of wolves. His eyes could be compared to the twinkling of stars on a moonless night. Distant. Dead. Yet beautiful. Like the sun. 

They were the sun and the moon. 

Partners in the sky. 

Crows flapping their wings in the twilight when they exchange their celestial conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. I hope you liked it. If you did...tell me. If you didn't...... Tell me.


End file.
